The Lion King: Aftermath (lol cliche title)
by XblazingpheonixX
Summary: Pretty much this story is Kovu and Kiaras journey to adulthood and assuming the responsibility soon to be bestowed on them... Caution: Lemons, Violence, and Marital Issues


**Chapter 1**

Kovu paced back and forth across the edges of the watering hole. Tonight had to be perfect for her, in every way. It's the least he could do after all that had happened the day before. And now that their union had been blessed he felt the responsibility to give her the best night he possibly could, butterflies raged in his stomach until he finally sat down and took a breath. The air was cool and crisp, nothing like the dusty winds of the outlands, and it soothed his racing head. "alright" he said to himself, "im not gonna rack my brain on this anymore, whatever happens im sure shell love it.. I hope". He got up, shook his fur of the dew that had collected on him and headed back to pride rock. The sun was setting and night was nearly upon the pridelads. He padded up the steps, his heart thumping against his chest harder and harder until he reached the cave. His heart seemed to stop when he saw his mate. She was groomed so thoroughly and had a few cape straw flowers in her fur. her eyes met his. He stopped in his tracks, seemingly dumbfounded. "whats the matter, never seen a pretty lady before?" she joked lovingly. He shook his head, "its just… you look pretty" and his gut filled with contempt for his words _. You look pretty? That's the best you could do?_. Kovu winced at his thought. Kiara stepped towards him and nuzzled his face. "so you said you had something special for us tonight?" she prodded. Kovu licked her face lightly, "lets call it and adventure". Kiara giggled, "ok, so where's this adventure to then?" Kovu winced again, _Shit! I you haven't even chosen a spot yet.. Dumbass.._ Kovu started towards the steps down pride rock, motioning her with his tail to follow, " it's a surprise" he said finally. _Nice save!_ As they stared down the steps a tantalizing smell filled his nostrils _. Oh God.. She's in heat_. Right at the exact moment he turned his head to see Kiara, he spotted Simba and his dopey smile quickly turned into a face of pure fear. Simba met his eyes.. Staring.. In a way that seemed to say "don't fuck up or ill rip ur nuts off" _Keep you're dick under control or you're gonna loose it._ Kovu had to hand it to his head, for once it actually produced an actual thought. He shook it off, He knew some herbs that would keep her from getting pregnant. But as they walked further and further from pride rock and the breeze got stronger he struggled not to loose control. He needed to be as gentle, loving and careful as he could, and the timing had to be perfect, and if it turned out she wasn't ready he had to be prepared to restrain himself. Kovu was no virgin, but it had been a very long time since he had been with a lioness so understandingly it would be struggle. As they began to stray further away from the pridelands Kiara became more and more … affectionate. Rubbing her body against his as they walked, nuzzling his shoulder and talking about her feelings for him. As she was talking Kovu began to get more and more nervous. They were approaching the spot he decided on last minute. There was a wall where elephant grass had began to grow. Kiara stopped, "through here?". "yes" Kovu replied. She warily parted through the grass and a warm fuzzy smile formed on her face. It was a very small watering hole, with a few bulrushes around the sides and a patch of soft newly grown grass to the left under an acacia tree. "oh Kovu its so beautiful" she squealed. Kovu smiled, _she's so adorable.. How could I ever take that innocence from her?_ He began regretting what nature was telling him to do. He was quickly reminded of reality when Kiara leaped on top of him and snuggled her head against his chest. "not as beautiful as you though" he said warmly. Corny as fuck.. She looked up at him with gentle, loving eyes. Kovu met her gaze and wrapped his forelegs around her. "how about I get us something to eat?" he suggested. "im not really hungry though" she replied. Kovu made a sad pouting face. "okaaay fine". Kovu got up with a victorious looking face. "ill be right back". Kiara flopped down on the grass. "ill be here".

Kovu padded to one of the places he stashed the herbs he had found. " _Just in case"_ he said to himself _._ He caught the scent of a dik-dik and eventually made swift work of killing it and rubbing a poultice of the herb on the skin. When he returned Kiara was lapping at the water of the watering hole. "I come bearing a gift of food" he managed to say with the dik-dik in his mouth. "yay" she exclaimed happily. She padded over to share the animal with her mate, but a puzzled look came over her. "what's with the green stuff?" she asked. Kovu's stomach dropped. "its uhhh.. something…" _nice going dumbass_ Kiara looked at him with an expression that seemed to say "really?". "don't hide shit from me, I know its an herb to keep me from getting pregnant" she laughed. "oh" Kovu said unsteadily. "my family's closest friend is a shaman, when I was a bit younger he taught me about herbs and stuff like that, if this was an idea of yours you should've just told me". Kovu lowered his head "im sorry" he said in a quiet voice. Kiara nuzzled his shoulder, "its ok" she said with a smile. "now come on to be honest im starving" she laughed.

They began to eat, slowly trying to stay neat in front of each other. Though it didn't last long as Kiara began to eat ravenously. "damn, my lady can eat" Kovu said in amusement. "shut up, I told you I was hungry" she laughed with a mouth full of meat.

When they had finished, Kovu lead her to underneath the tree where they layed side by side for some time, gazing at the stars as they had once done before.

"remember when we did this last and that crazy money tried teaching us about love?"

Kiara smiled, "yeah, I remember that".

Kovu leaned over her and rubbed his muzzle with her's "I love you" he said quietly. Kiara kissed him passionately, "I love you too" she replied, motioning him on top of her. After many moments of passionate kissing, Kiara paused and looked up at him, with a look that only meant one thing.

"are you sure?" he asked shakily, his voice filling with sexual tension. Kovu didn't want to force her into it, he always thought of her innocence to be something she treasured. But if you was wiling to give it away to him..

"im sure" she replied with a warmness in her voice. They kissed for a few more minutes before letting nature take the wheel

End of Chapter 1


End file.
